A Woman's Reason
by Thief of Life
Summary: Grell has always wanted to be a woman, or at least be treated as one. He ponders on this, and on his relationship with a certain Death God named William T. Spears.


**A/N: Hey everyone! M.L.M.M. here with her first Kuroshitsuji fanfic ever! :D This was done while in the middle of a writers block, and after LONG MONTHS of no writing whatsoever, so please bear with me and my now-rusty writing. ^^**

**Also, this was partly inspired by spook-lights' fanfic "****Simple"****, a really sweet story that I suggest you read. Now enjoy~! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (though I wish I did. ;_;) Kuroshitsuji and its characters all belong to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>A Woman's Reason<span>**

It was an average, sunny, warm day. The birds flew by, with them their cheery chorus and tunes. The breeze gentle and caressing; it's touch cool and refreshing. Amongst all this peaceful scenario, lies a certain redhead, whose appearance stands out between everyone else.

We are talking of none other than Grell Sutcliffe, the gender-confused shinigami, part of the Dispatch Department of London. Yes, the flamboyant, red-obsessed feminine man we all know.

He had just returned from paying his beloved butler, Sebastian, a visit, and was currently sprawled in the in the middle of a random bed of wild flowers. However, he was not asleep. His green-and-yellow eyes, like those of a cat, were wide open and his mind was just as alert.

For once you could say the Death God was quiet, something really _really_rare for him. Although lying on the ground, his body was visibly stiff. He was either daydreaming of Sebastian, or giving thought to a problem.

It COULD have been the first option, had he not being so silent nor his cheeks had been so pale. Whenever he thought of the sexy butler, a wild blush would appear on his cheeks, proudly noticeable in the creamy pale skin of his, and girly squeals would escape his lips.

This, of course, left us with the option that he was giving thought to a situation or just plain lost in his own thoughts. And this was all true.

Almost a year ago, he had finally gotten with William T. Spears, better known as Will, who was also the head of London's Dispatch Department. The day it happened had been a really special day for Grell, as he had passed years chasing after him. It meant his stunts had finally given results.

And I say that because Grell Sutcliffe is a very flirtatious man, and his antics had been one of the facts why Will had taken so long to finally give in to his feelings for the redhead and start a relationship with said person.

For many, (especially those who worked with him), he was considered as entertainment due to his cheery, loud and, (for some), ridiculous personality and the behavior it brought. But William knew better than that. For him, Grell was but a caring man and devoted lover, although he would never admit it (and much less say it out loud.) He knew that without him, he would only be the over-working (not that he wasn't already) shinigami who had a stick-up-his-butt 99.9% of the time.

Many of Grell's 'friends' left him as soon as they realized Grell wasn't joking or kidding around when he started dressing rather scandalously, whenever he mentioned he mentioned how exciting and adorable the idea of having kids and forming a family was, as well as when he started referring to himself as a woman. They rejected the real Grell.

This was part of the reason he sometimes acted so clingy; he thought that if he showed his affection, people wouldn't leave him.

However, it was a completely different story for Will, as they met in the Academy and Grell hadn't been so nice to him just because he was an average-grade student while Grell had A's.

Grell and Will had been paired up in the final test before becoming a full-fledged shinigami back when they were younger. The relationship between the two was conflictive and inconstant, the reason already stated above. But it was that mission what changed their relationship altogether. Will had an accident in which his glasses fell, and was being trapped by the cinematic record of the victim they were assigned. Grell came to his rescue, and after that their relationship progressed until they got to where they are now.

Lovers.

That word alone was enough to make Grell squeal in happiness. He finally was with the man he really loved (because all Sebastian was to him was mere eye-candy and fun) after all they went through.

Grell smiled sincerely at the air and at the sky; his heart skipped a beat every time he thought of Will, and it would keep doing the same for the rest of eternity.

However happy he might have felt thinking about his darling, as he liked to say, his thoughts lingered over a certain fact.

He wanted to be a woman. A _real_woman.

Many found that idea of his repulsive, partly because they were rotten on the inside, but mostly because their ignorance as to why Grell wanted to become a woman was too great.

The reasons were obvious, or so Grell thought. He felt like a woman, thought like a woman, wanted to do things only women could... But the most important reason was that he could never marry William otherwise.

This was, of course, the last of the reasons that came to him when he pondered on the idea. It appeared subconsciously and once Grell realized how true it was, it became the most important of all reasons.

The thought came after he realized his feelings for Will, and he accepted the idea with open arms. It was the truth after all.

He knew that he didn't need a wedding ceremony to be happy with the person he loved, but the whole idea just gave him one more reason as to why he should become a woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go~! I don't like how it turned out at the end, but that's just me. Hopefully you liked it! ^^ Thanks for reading and please, feel free to point out any mistake or error! Adieu~**!


End file.
